Broken Beyond Repair
by Nobalee
Summary: Set during New Moon. Bella does not beg for him to stay, so he leaves. But of course someone drops by for a visit. Of course E&B changed the title
1. Chapter 1: My Immortal

Set during New Moon

I don't think Bella should have been that vulnerable with Edward, way too desperate for my taste (no offense to Stephanie Meyermy new Goddess).

I do not own Twilight… sadly.

* * *

Chapter 1

My Immortal

* * *

"_You…don't…want…me?"_

"_No"_

* * *

I couldn't believe my ears. He doesn't love me. I could hear my heart shattering into pieces. Edward just stood there waiting for my reaction. If he wants to leave he is free to leave.

I am not going to beg. I am not going to beg. I am not going to beg. I am not going to beg.

I nodded my head. I didn't even bother to ask for an explanation. I just turned around and started walking away, from the love of my life. He didn't even bother to stop me. I can't believe this is how it ends. I should have at least said good-bye. I turned around to see if he was still there but he was already gone.

I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.

"Well, hello Bella."

Of course she's here.

"Hi Victoria." I said walking past her. I just felt so numb.

Then I felt a grip on my wrist and I was swirled around.

"You know that is very rude. I mean, I come all the way down here just to see you and you just walk past me? Tsk, tsk, tsk Bella, I thought you had better manners than that." She tightened her grip on my wrist. It was as if she was trying to break it off but I showed no emotion.

"I'm sorry. How are you?" My voice was unrecognizable, so monotone.

She looked insulted, so she let go of my wrist to slap me into a tree.

I hit the tree hard but I just lay there not even bothering to get up.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered.

"Revenge."

"I didn't kill James."

"Mate for a mate."

"Well, it wouldn't matter if you killed me anymore because Edward's gone."

"Aw, poor little Bella, left by the love of her life."

"Shut up" I said through my teeth.

"I think I hit a nerve. You shouldn't be at all surprised that he left. I mean, look at you, you're just an ordinary useless little human."

Even Victoria saw this coming!

"Yeah… Can you just get over it and kill me?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, why would I want to kill you now? That would be giving you a break. I am going to give you something much greater than that."

"No, please! Don't turn me."

"I believe you don't have a choice."

Then everything went black.

* * *

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2: How To Be Dead

Set during New Moon.

I don't think Bella should have been that vulnerable with Edward, way too desperate for my taste (no offense to Stephanie Meyermy new Goddess). This is how I would have handled things. ;)

I do not own Twilight… sadly.

Note: Sorry for the latest update in the century but I got busy with graduation. But now no more school! I'll try & update as much as I can.

* * *

Chapter 2

How to be dead By: Snow Patrol

Three painful days later…

I wake up and find myself in my bedroom, under the covers… _Okay? Maybe I was just dreaming…_

"Hello Bella." Victoria's malicious voice broke into my thoughts.

_Crap. Okay, maybe I wasn't dreaming but why would she bring me here?_

I get up from my bed so that I'm sitting up and look at Victoria sitting in the rocking chair Edward used to occupy… right, he left me yesterday.

All of that day's events came crashing down; Edward leaving, me walking away without saying goodbye and Victoria biting me…oh my God.

My eyes went wide and I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

I got there faster than I thought I should of, without falling. Ok, something was definitely different. Once inside the bathroom I looked in the mirror and a gasp escaped my lips.

_I was beautiful._

_Not to be cocky or conceited but I was beautiful. My skin was paler and more beautiful ivory color, lips red and luscious, hair long and wavy and eyes… eyes aren't jet black?_

They were beautifully violet.

I suddenly smelled the most disgusting scent in the world, I swear I could of puked.

"Bella?!" a male voice said with a knock.

Charlie. Oh god. That's why she brought me here, to kill Charlie. No, I would never. I don't even feel the need too... Maybe because I know he's family. Edward made it sound like resisting human blood was so hard but so far I'm not having any problems.

I cringed when I thought of his name. _Edward._

Okay, Focus!

Maybe because the blood I'm smelling is my father's and he's familiar blood. Good, Victoria's plan back-fired.

"I'm fine Char- Dad, just feeling a little sick."

"Bella open this door now!"

"Dad, I'm fine! Please just leave me alone!"

"You expect me to believe that you're "fine" after the past three days you've been doing nothing but sleeping and screaming in pain?! I thought you'd never wake up!"

Oh yeah, the transformation. Good thing he didn't check on my heartbeat.

"Dad, just give me a few minutes to shower, then I'll come out."

"I don't think so Bella."

That was a different voice. A woman's voice. Victoria! I completely forgot that she was here.

I almost broke off the handle opening the door. No one was there.

"Victoria! Don't hurt him!"

"Oh Bella, I'm not the one who's going to be hurting him." Her voice was coming from downstairs.

I ran and got there unusually quick. I am never going to get used to this.

When I got there Victoria had her arm around Charlie's neck.

"Let go Victoria."

"No problem."

She threw my father to the floor right in front of me.

"Dad, are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?" I bombarded him with questions helping him get up. Oh god, that disgusting smell again. I swear I thought vampires were supposed to smell good.

He just stared at me like he'd seen a ghost.

"Dad, what's the matter with you?" I shifted my gaze to Victoria who had a look of disgust and disappointment on her face.

"Victoria, what did you do to my dad?!"

Before she can answer, Charlie finally started talking.

"Bella? Is that really you?"

I looked at him confused and then remembered. My new vampire look.

"I'll explain everything later but right now you have to get out of here."

I whispered to him.

"Bella I am not leaving you with this woman she is incredibly dangerous." His voice was strong and firm but his eyes were filled with fear.

"Dad, if you want us to both make it out here alive, you'll get out of the house and run down to La Push but don't say a word of this to anyone."

Charlie looked at me with doubt in his eyes but nodded and ran to the door as quickly as he could. Before he even reached the kitchen, Victoria had him in another headlock but between her hands.

"Let him go Victoria!"

"Why aren't you feeding on him?! Why aren't your eyes black? You should be devouring him right now and sucking him dry!" Her voice was loud and frustrated.

Then realization hit me. That repulsive smell was Charlie. I'm immune to human blood.

"It's my power." I whispered still pondering the idea.

"What?!"

"It's my power, like Edward and his ability to read minds and James-" Oops. Wrong person to bring up.

Then I heard a snap.

"No!" I screamed.

Victoria was looking at me and smiled as she dropped Charlie's dead body to the floor.

That's when my emotions got the best of me.

Before I knew it, I was holding Victoria and ripping her to pieces. She fought back but she was no match to my newborn strength.

I finally got a firm hold around her neck and I ripped off her head.

I stood in the living room, looking at the many pieces of Victoria and remembered that day in Phoenix. I have to burn the remains.

I walked outside in the backyard, the sun was shinning, an unusual scene in Forks, with Victoria's remains and matches.

I looked down at my hands and saw myself shimmering. It looked liked diamonds were embedded in my skin.

I dropped the pieces of Victoria to look up and down at myself. It reminded me of Edward, in the meadow...

_Pain. _Suddenly, I had a strong wave of pain hit my stomache so I wrapped my hands around the mid-section of my body. _I miss him so much. _

Okay, back to buisness.

I piled the pieces into a group and lit a match. I stood there for a while, watching Victoria turn to ash.

While standing there, I thought of the many events that have occured.

Edward leaving.

Victoria turning me.

Victoria killing Charlie.

_Charlie._

He's dead. Gone. Forever.

It hit me like a ton of bricks and I was on the floor sobbing dry sobs.

It hurts.

Everywhere hurts.

I was still on the floor sobbing uncontrollaby when I heard footsteps and smelled a familiar scent but I couldn't tell who. I couldn't even tell if it was a human or a vampire. As the footsteps got closer, I was too exhausted to move and too numb to care if this "person" wanted to kill me. I would welcome the idea with open arms. In fact, I'd provoke to no end so they'd kill me. I'm all alone anyway. Everybody's gone.

Charlie, I'm so sorry.

Carlisle and Esme thank you for all your generosity.

Emmette, you're the best big brother anyone can have.

Rosalie, I'm going to miss your beauty.

Jasper, it wasn't your fault. I'll miss you.

Alice, you're the bestest friend and sister anyone can ask for.

Edward, goodbye, I love you.

As i said my goodbye's in my head the footsteps stopped behind me and I was ready to die.

"Bella, I am so sorry."

No.

* * *

Don't hate me if I take long to update but here it is. What do you think? Who is that mysterious "person" who came back? Review please.


	3. Chapter 3: Emotions

Set during New Moon

Set during New Moon.

I don't think Bella should have been that vulnerable with Edward, way too desperate for my taste (no offense to Stephanie Meyer my new Goddess). This is how I would have handled things. ;)

I do not own Twilight… sadly.

Note: Sorry for the slowest update in the century but I got busy with summer. Don't give up on me yet.

* * *

"_Bella, I am so sorry."_

_No._

* * *

Chapter 3

Emotions By Destiny's Child

_Of course, she saw what happened. Damn you Alice Cullen! I wish her and her family would just leave me alone…but do I? Do I want her to leave me here alone? I'm all alone. __I know some things about vampires but how will I survive…No, they don't want me. No matter what they say I will not go with them…_

I stood up, with my back still facing her. I was still contemplating thoughts in my head when I felt two arms around me, followed by dry-sobs and "I'm sorry's."

"Bella, I'm so sorry! We won't ever leave you! I swear, no matter what Edward says…"

I cringed when she said his name.

"…we will be a family again! Please forgive me!"

I felt so uncomfortable with her touching me but when I tried to get her to let go, she'd just hug me tighter. I got so fed up that I used all my strength and threw her off me, but what scared me was the loud thunder clasp I heard in this sunny weather.

When I turned around to see what damage I've created, there were two vampires standing in front of me with astonished expressions on their beautiful faces.

"Bella…" Alice whispered her voiced saddened holding onto Jasper.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry but you don't get to comfort me. You can't, it's too soon. You're not even supposed to be here. You don't have any right to try and apologize, at least not right now."

All of a sudden, Jasper dropped to the floor clutching his head. I didn't even flinch because I knew what was happening.

"You better go, what Jasper's feeling now is unimaginable."

Alice shifted her attention to me, looking at me sympathetically.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to hear it Alice! Get Jasper out of here now! You don't know how much pain he's feeling!"

"No Bella, not without you. Ah!" Jasper said but ended up screaming in agony.

"Do you not care for your own safety at all? Jasper, don't be stupid. It can get worse."

Alice was trying to get Jasper to stand up but he kept screaming and thrashing on the floor.

"Jasper come on! You can do this! Push through it!" Alice encouraged.

"I can't Alice!"

I looked down guilty.

"Fine, I'll leave."

I got ready to run pass them but Alice's iron grip grabbed me before I can make it through.

"No. Bella, you're coming with us. Jasper will be fine. He can handle it."

Then Jasper let out a pain-filled scream.

"Yeah sounds like it!"

Alice gave me that look again.

_Why can't she just let me go!? I swear she's just as stubborn as Ed- _

It was my turn to feel the wave of pain.

Jasper was now banging his hands against his head.

"Alice let go of me! I can't do this to Jasper! You're just making it worse, making me stand here and make Jasper go through all this pain! Don't you care for him at all!? I can't believe how selfish you're being!" As soon as those words left my mouth I regretted them.

Alice just stared at Jasper for a second before letting my arm go.

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean-"

"Just go Bella."

_It's better this way. At least if Alice hates me she won't try and find me._

I turned to leave but was soon face-to-face with the last person I ever wanted to see.

"No..."

I took a step back.

He looked at me with such a saddened expression; it reminded me of that time in Phoenix, in that dance studio.

Again, Jasper let one out.

I turned my head to look at Jasper on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to Jasper.

"Bella, please…"

I whipped my head around to look at the face of an angel, _my angel… No! He doesn't love you! He left you here! He left and you got turned and it wasn't by him!_

"Don't you dare say my name!" I said, my voice leaking with venom.

Then all of a sudden, Edward and Alice were on the floor, screaming in pain.

_Oh god! I can inflict pain on others! That's my power!? Seriously?! No! I can't! Stop!! _I screamed mentally, concentrating with my eyes closed and my hands on my ears.

I then felt someone's hand on my shoulder and my instincts reacted so I ran to the other end of the backyard.

I was in a crouched position, looking at the three vampires.

There was a long silence but my death stare at each of them said so much.

"Bella…" Edward whispered breaking the silence.

"Don't-"

Then I started hearing all of them talking at once.

_Jasper: She has to come with us. _

_Edward: My Bella, a vampire. How can I be so stupid!_

Alice was silent but I heard my own voice: _"You're just making it worse, making me stand here and make Jasper go through all this pain! Don't you care for him at all!? I can't believe how selfish you're being!"_

"Stop talking all at once!" I screamed for them to stop but they just kept talking.

I closed my eyes and covered my ears again but I can still hear them.

"Stop screaming!"

Someone grabbed my shoulders and shook me screaming,

"Bella! We weren't screaming!"His velvet voice tried to calm me down.

"Stop!" I screamed so loud that all the windows on my house shattered.

Then it was quiet and everything went black.

_ Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to  
__ hold me tight __nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight_

* * *

I know it's sort of confusing but if you have questions you can ask while you review ;) Good? No good? You be the judge. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreaming With a Broken Heart

Set during New Moon

Set during New Moon.

I don't think Bella should have been that vulnerable with Edward, way too desperate for my taste (no offense to Stephanie Meyer my new Goddess). This is how I would have handled things. ;)

I do not own Twilight… sadly.

Note: This is another update because I'm gonna be gone for a while and will not be updating for another century ;P Sorry but enjoy this one.

* * *

"_Stop!" I screamed so loud that all the windows on my house shattered._

_Then it was quiet and everything went black._

* * *

Chapter 4

Dreaming with a Broken Heart by John Mayor

_I was in the meadow, our meadow, with my own Greek god. We sat in the cantre watching the sun. I turned my head to look at him, he was so beautiful. His skin was shining like diamonds embedded in his skin. _

"_I love you Edward Cullen." I said while I lay my head on his chest._

_He suddenly stood up, his expression surprised._

"_What's wrong!?" I said standing._

"_I'm sorry Bella but I have to go."_

"_Go? Go where?"_

"_Away from you. I don't want you Bella."_

"_What? Edward what are you talking about?!" I tried to sound calm but it came out desperate and pathetic._

"_I don't love you Bella. How could I? You're just a human."_

"_How can you say that! Edward I love you!"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't do this! Please don't leave me!"_

_Edward just shook his head turned his back and ran away._

"_No! Please I don't want to be alone!" I sobbed._

"_Poor Bella, poor pathetic little Bella."_

_No, not again!_

"_Victoria…"_

_Before I knew it, she lunged herself at me…_

"No!" I screamed.

Two strong arms were around me when I got up.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay now, you'll be okay. I'm here."

His hands were rubbing my back and he continued whispering comforting words in my ears.

I finally realized my surroundings and remembered what had happened.

I ripped away so fast and ended up on the other side of the room. _His room._

"Bella, please don't run away from me…"

He tried walking closer to me but I moved farther away.

"**If you can leave me, I definitely have the right to run away right now.**" I said with so much anger and I knew Edward felt his because he cringed.

My voice softened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"Never apologize. I deserve it. Bella, I am so sorry, you have no idea how much heart-ache I've felt when I left-"

"What did you just say?" I said glaring at him.

He had a confused look at first then realized what he had just said.

"No Bella that's not-"

"**I have no idea how much heart-ache you've felt?! Are you seriously saying that to me?! Maybe I can refresh your memory!**"

Edward didn't have time to respond because he was already on the floor, screaming in pain.

"…Is that not heart-aching?! Get over yourself Edward! You have no idea…what it's like being so alone and being so helpless." My voice turned into a whisper.

He was starting to stand again.

"I didn't mean-"

"I don't care! I don't care what you meant! I don't care that you're just trying to help me! You don't matter to me anymore! I don't need your pity. Just stay away from me and leave me alone."

I ran out of the room and got downstairs faster than normally.

_I'll never get used to this._

When I turned to the door a voice interrupted my escape.

"Bella…"

I stood there for a second, contemplating if I should make a run for it or talk to people who I used to once think of as family.

_Fine._

I turned around and was faced with the whole vampire family.

I look at their faces showing different types of expressions; Emmett; smirking, Rosalie; incredulous , Jasper; worried, Alice; hurt, Carlisle; surprised, Esme; joy and Edward; anger.

_What?! Why is he angry?!_

Then they all started talking all together again but it wasn't that bad, it was more controlled.

_Emmett: Yes! My human sister Bella is back, except she's not human. I really missed her._

_Rosalie: Wow, Bella is absolutely beautiful._

_Jasper: Please don't feel anything. Please don't feel anything._

_Alice: I miss Bella. I want my best friend/ sister Bella back._

_Carlisle: What happened to you Bella Swan?_

_Esme: My daughter is back that's all that matters._

_Edward: How can I be so stupid!? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Okay! Please can you talk individually?"

The voices stopped.

"Thank you."

They stared at me like they were trying to figure out a hard math question except their mouths were hanging open.

"What?"

Carlisle was the one to answer me.

"Bella, we weren't talking."

"Oh."

Another awkward silence.

"Bella, you can read minds that's great!" Emmett broke the awkward silence but got elbowed in the ribs by Rosalie and an evil glare from Edward.

"No, I already project my emotions to other people, there's no way I have two powers."

"Not necessarily. Bella, you wouldn't mind staying here so I can figure out how this happened."

_Great, now I'm their science experiment._

I heard a growl from Edward.

Everyone's attention shifted to him.

"No you're not."

If I had the power of invisibility, I'd use it now.

I cleared my throat before speaking.

"You…can hear me?"

"Does it matter?" he said angrily.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no, you don't get to be mad at me!"

"Actually I can, if you're going to imply that my family doesn't care about you and only think of you as an experiment then yes, I will be mad at you."

"You left! What else am I suppose to think?! That you people actually care about me!? Well, I don't so just **stay out of my mind!**"

I put so much anger and force into my last sentence that as soon as I said it, everyone fell to the grown screaming in pain.

_Damn it! I have to learn how to control this…_

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Oh god, I'm sorry but I have to go."

I ran out of the door and deep into the forest.

Suddenly, something stone hit me down and pinned me to the ground.

_Edward._

"Get off of me Edward!"

His hands just wrapped tighter around my wrists. I heard him growl.

"You are not going anywhere Isabella Swan."

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
the waking up is the hardest part._

* * *

If you'd like review.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye Almost Lover

Set during New Moon

Set during New Moon.

I don't think Bella should have been that vulnerable with Edward, way too desperate for my taste (no offense to Stephanie Meyer my new Goddess). This is how I would have handled things. ;)

I do not own Twilight… sadly.

Note: Anyway, here's an update. I probably won't update after this one, next week there's no way I can. So enjoy your maybe last update for now.

* * *

_His hands just wrapped tighter around my wrists. I heard him growl._

"_You are not going anywhere Isabella Swan."_

* * *

Chapter 5

Goodbye My Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy

"Edward, if you don't get off of me, I will hurt you!"

"Hurt me, I don't care. I am not letting go. You're not getting away from me, not this time."

"What are you talking about?! You left me! I lost everything when you left! I lost the love of my life, sisters, brothers and my dad- "

"What? What do you mean you lost your dad?"

"He's dead."

"He's dead?"

He finally loosened his grip and got off me. He allowed me to get up and sit straight.

"Yeah…"

"But…how?"

"The same reason I became a vampire. Victoria."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't you left! I remember clearly, so don't give me a fake apology because it means nothing to me."

"I will apologize because that's all I can do right now…Bella, you'll never know how truly and deeply sorry I am for leaving but I thought it was for your own good! To have a normal life-"

"Yeah well you obviously thought wrong." My voice was hard and full of anger.

I stood up to leave but every time I turned Edward was there in front of me.

"Edward, don't make me hurt you."

"I'm not trying to make you hurt me. I'm trying to make you stay…"

"Same difference."

"Bella, please stay."

_Damn it! That's not fair! He can't use his powers to dazzle me. To think that since I'm a vampire too, he wouldn't still have that effect on me…_

"No." My tone of voice made it sound like I was asking him.

"Yes. Bella stay."

"Why should I? What possible reason do I have to stay? With a group of vampires who abandoned me and an ex-boyfriend who doesn't love me and-"

Before I knew it, he was in front of me, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me.

When I was human, he used to be so careful with kissing me or even touching me…not anymore. He kissed me with so much force that when I tried pushing him off of me, he would just force himself to kiss me harder.

_Oh what the hell?_

I kissed him back. His hands were on my waist pushing my body closer to his and mine were in his hair.

It went on for about a minute 'till I remembered why I was what I am now. That he left me, all alone.

I opened my eyes with urgency and sent my angered feelings to him.

He ended up letting go of me and falling to the floor, cradling his head in his hands.

"You think you can just kiss me and I'd forget what you did?! What you said?! No Edward, it doesn't work like that. You can't kiss me and expect everything to be all better!"

I stopped and he stood up.

"Bella, I'd say I'm sorry for what I just did but I'm not. I'm actually the happiest I've been since we were together… How can you still be mad at me after that? Yes, I did kiss you but you kissed me back. So please, stay…with me."

"I can't…How can I? I don't even trust you."

"You can, you just have to try."

"What if I don't want to?" I whispered shifting my eyes to the ground.

"What do you mean if you don't want to?"

"I mean what if it's too late?" I said still whispering and looking at the ground.

Again he grabbed by the waist placing my body closer to his but I still wouldn't look at him.

"Bella, look at me."

I shook my head.

"Isabella Marie Swan, look at me." His voice was so demanding that I looked up in shock.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me it's too late for me."

I looked at him, straight. My eyes not leaving his and I said:

"It's too late…" My voice was so low I didn't think he would hear me but he did because his eyes shut and it almost seemed like he'd given up.

I took this chance to get out of his grip to run.

Of course, I ended up pinned to the ground…again.

"Damn it Bella! Why are you so stubborn?!"

"Why are you?!"

"I'm not. I know you. You don't want to leave. You're just too damn stubborn to admit it!"

"Oh, I'm the one with the problem! Put yourself in my position Edward! What if I just decided to leave you! Imagine if you were me, thinking I'd never see you again! Huh?! What would you do?"

That shut him up.

He just stood there staring at the ground.

"Exactly my point."

"No, actually, I'd be too damn selfish to let you go in the first place. Even if you did leave me, I would take you back no matter what. I love you too much to let you go again."

"See, that's the thing Edward. I'm not you. I can't stay with someone I can't trust. How do I know you won't just one day decide you can't handle me? What if I'm not distracting enough for you? So you leave again."

"Because I won't." he said moving closer to me.

"Like I can trust your word. It means nothing."

He stood in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I.Love.You. I love you Isabella Marie Swan! Why can't you just let me?!"

"I used too…But after you left… I thought you were the love of my life. But now, it's different. I thought you would be the one to never hurt me…I was wrong because, you were the only one to ever hurt me."

"So what? This is it? You're just going to leave?"

"You did. What's the difference?"

"I am begging, begging you not to leave. I'm fighting for you. I am fighting to keep you here with me."

"So, if I had fought for you to stay, you would of?"

He didn't say anything.

"See…This…" I motioned my hand between Edward and me.

"…it's just history repeating itself."

I walked to him and kissed his cheek but he held my hands.

"Please, Bella."

I took my hands out of his.

"I can't…I'm sorry. Goodbye Edward."

I ran, ran far and kept on going.

_Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do._

* * *

I guess you can review ;)


	6. Chapter 6:a Little Help from My Friends

Set during New Moon.

I don't think Bella should have been that vulnerable with Edward, way too desperate for my taste (no offense to Stephanie Meyer my new Goddess). This is how I would have handled things. ;)

I do not own Twilight… sadly.

**Note:** Does anyone else think that Edward gave up too easily? Oh well. Okay, here's the 411, Jacob is now entering my fic and he's already a werewolf. Also, he already loves Bella but hasn't imprinted. No Edward in this chapter. This is my last update until I get back from wherever I'm going so Enjoy!

* * *

"_I can't…I'm sorry. Goodbye Edward."_

_I ran, ran far and kept on going._

* * *

Chapter 5

With a Little Help from My Friends by the Beatles

_I left him. Okay, that's over and done with. Now I have to take care of my own business._

I had to take care of Charlie first.

So, I ran back to the house and found Charlie there, decomposing.

I let out dry sobs but I couldn't actually cry. That's the worst thing about being a vampire, not being able to cry.

I lifted his lifeless body and ran to the nearest cemetery I can find.

I brought a shovel and dug fast. My newborn strength gave me the agility to dig fast and be strong enough to even dig through the Earth.

I was done and I put Charlie's body into the ground.

When I was done burying him, I made a little prayer, let out more dry sobs and left.

_Where am I going to go? I don't know anyone here. And even if I do, I can't tell them I'm a vampire. They'd probably through holy water on me._

I ended up walking back to LaPush. It was dark already so no one was really around.

I figured I'd talk to Jacob. He already knew of the legends of the "cold ones" so maybe he can help me.

I managed to climb up his window with no trouble at all and sneaking through his window.

_Ew! What is that smell? It smells worse than Charlie did-_

Pain hit me hard in the stomach so I clutched hard to themed-section of my body.

_Come on Bella, you can get through this._

I made myself stop breathing and walked up to where Jacob was sleeping.

_He was huge. I swear he grew so much from the last time I saw him._

I shook him and tried to wake him up.

"Jacob" I whispered.

His nose twitched and then his face scrunched up like he smelled something disgusting.

"Jacob, wake up." I whispered again.

His eyes opened and he jumped out of bed.

He was shaking like crazy.

"Bloodsucker." I heard him say.

I stood up

"Jacob, it's me. Isabella Swan."

He stopped shaking and turned on the lights.

_Wow, he did grow._

He stood there staring at me like he was looking at a ghost.

"Bella? Is that really you?"

"Yes…"

His mouth turned into a grin and he came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Ew, Bella you stink! And why are you so damn cold?"

He let go and plugged his nose.

"Yeah, well you don't exactly smell like a bed of roses either!"

He looked at me again and his eyes went wide.

"You…you got turned?"

I nodded my head.

"It was one of the Cullen's wasn't it? They broke the treaty!"

"No! Jacob, it wasn't _them_. It was another vampire."

"Jake, what is all that noise?"

"Oh crap Billy, ok, Bella you have to be quiet..." Jacob whispered to me.

"…It's nothing dad, I just fell off my bed, you know since I got so big, I can barely fit!"

"Ok but go back to sleep, you've been out all day, you need the rest!"

"Ok, night!"

We heard his bedroom door shut.

"Now Bella, we have to talk but not here. If the rest of the pack found out a _vampire _was in LaPush they'd kill you."

"Then where are we going to go?"

"Let's go to your house. Charlie wouldn't- Oh my God! Does Charlie know you're even here or alive?"

I sighed.

"Charlie's dead."

He looked horrified.

"Bella, you didn't…"

"No! God, of course I didn't. How could you think that?!"

"Bella, you are a newborn. They get out of control…"

"Well, it wasn't me. Plus I'm immune to human blood. It was the same vampire that killed me."

"I'm sorry."

He looked down guiltily.

"Don't worry about it, now come on, I need your help."

We jumped out of his window and ran as fast as we could to my house. We made it there in seconds.

We walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Ok, Bella I don't really know what to do…I mean I'm not exactly an expert at vampires"

"I just need someone ok? Please just…stay with me for a bit."

"Anything for you Bella but I'm going to have not breathe through my nose!"

I laughed. Ignoring what he said before…

_I hope he doesn't think too much about me "needing someone"._

"I'm not breathing at all so you're not that only one with problems."

We just sat there in silence.

"Why aren't you with the Cullen's?"

"I…It's…complicated."

"We have time."

I sighed.

"Fine…"

I told him everything that night, from my first encounter with the Cullen's, to the horrible 18th birthday, to the forest, to Victoria's visit and the Cullen's return.

"So, you don't love him anymore?"

"…I don't want too…But you can't help who you fall in love with. Even if they hurt you…"

"I can relate to that."

He stared at me.

I was beginning to feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"Listen Jacob, thank you so much for being here for me but it's almost morning and your "pack" might wonder where you are…"

"Yeah, uhm, I'll go now but I'll come back, tonight, around 9 ok?"

"Yeah sure. Thank you again."

"Bye Bella"

"Bye Jacob."

* * *

Months have past since I told Jacob, who told the pack and Billy. Since they knew I was immune to human blood, they didn't mind having me around Jacob.

I learned a lot about them and their history. Sam Uley was the leader, Emily was his wife, and I met the whole pack too, Embry, Paul, Quil etc… but since I smelled so bad to them, they didn't really hang around me only Jacob did.

Jacob and the pack helped me with everything; they even managed a plan to make sure no one comes looking for me. I had to hide for a while because the cops came to my house once to search for anything that can explain my whereabouts but found nothing but a note I had written saying "Don't look for me."

They assumed that I had run away and Charlie went to go looking for me.

I told Jacob where I had buried Charlie's body so he tipped off the police. They said that Charlie was murdered but the murderer left no trace so it was a lost cause.

Poor Renee even came to Forks and looked through my bedroom for anything that would help find me. I watched her from a distance. I just wanted to tell her everything's alright but I couldn't.

Soon, Renee gave up and went back home.

* * *

After all that, my days were filled with the same routine. I was usually stuck around the house and most of the time Jacob would stay with me.

One night, Jacob had to stay with that pack because they were discussing "business". I didn't really care to ask what it was about so I stayed home.

I was sitting in my bedroom, where all my stuff stayed because Renee didn't feel like moving them back to California, and was reading Wuthering Heights, when I smelled it. At first I thought it was Jacob but it didn't smell disgusting at all. I saw a shadow figure near my window.

"Who…who's there?" I stuttered.

The shadow moved into the light and revealed Alice and Jasper.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Jeez, you guys scared me! What are you even doing here?"

Jasper looked surprised and Alice just looked hurt.

"Listen Alice, I'm sorry for what I said last time I saw you, I didn't mean it. I hope you can forgive me…"

Before I knew it, she was hugging me or squeezing the life out of me but there really is no difference.

"Ok… I guess… I'll take… that as a yes."

"Oh Bella I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, I missed you too but what are you two doing here now?"

She let go of me and stood next to Jasper.

"We need your help." Jasper said.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Edward-"

"Then I want nothing to do with it…"

"Bella don't be like that… He really needs your help." Alice said.

"No, he doesn't need me at all actually…"

"Listen to me. This is bigger than your problems with Edward…Bella, he is contemplating on going to the Volturi."

"Plus his depressing feelings are making me want to go to the Volturi myself!" Jasper exclaimed.

My eyes widened.

"What?! Why…why would he…I…no…" I was struggling with my words and it felt like I was forcing myself to stand so I sat down on the bed.

"We need your help."

"The sooner the better, we can't stop him. My powers don't work on him as much as it used too. He feels too depressed and lonely. It overpowers mine."

"I can't…I can't see him not now…not…ever…"

"Please Bella, my family…our family needs you to save him. He won't-"

Alice stopped talking and stared into space.

Jasper and I just sat there waiting for her to come back from her vision.

Her body started shaking.

Jasper was immediately at her side rubbing her back.

"What did you see?"

"He left… He's on a plane right now, please! Come with us to Italy! We have to stop him!"

_Oh god, he was going to kill himself! What an idiot! _

Then my bedroom door burst opened and there stood Jacob in werewolf form.

Alice and Jasper grabbed me and dragged me near the window.

"No wait…"

They let go of my hand and I walked closer to Jacob.

I can feel Jasper sending a calming feeling to everyone.

"Thank you Jasper..."

"No problem."

"…Jacob, it's me, Bella, ok… You have to calm down so you can talk to me…"

I put my hand on his face and he calmed down.

He was back to human form.

"What are _they _doing here?"

Alice growled.

Another feeling of calm ran through the room.

"Not now Jasper!" Alice screamed.

"Sorry"

"They needs my help right now and I have to leave for a while…"

"What? Where are you going?"

"I have to help..."

"You're going to _him_ aren't you?"

"I have too…I'm sorry."

"Fine."

He morphed back to a werewolf and ran away.

I stood there then turned around to Jasper and Alice.

"Okay, let's go!"

_ Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,  
with a little help from my friends._

* * *

Review Please.


	7. Chapter 7: Collide

Set during New Moon

Set during New Moon.

I don't think Bella should have been that vulnerable with Edward, way too desperate for my taste (no offense to Stephanie Meyer my new Goddess). This is how I would have handled things. ;)

I do not own Twilight… sadly.

Note: I know, this is a really short update but I hit a writers' block. So, this is all I can think of. I'll update when I get my head on straight. xP

* * *

"_I have to…I'm sorry."_

"_Fine."_

_He morphed back to a werewolf and ran away._

"_Let's go Alice."_

* * *

Chapter 7

Collide by Howie day

We all got into the same jeep that they used to take me to their baseball game and were off, Jasper in the driver's seat, Alice in the shotgun and me in the back.

The tension in the car was unbearable. The silence made me even more anxious.

_Edward cannot die. He will not die. He can't die when I'm still mad at him. It's not fair. He can't die._

I was chanting in my head with my eyes closed when I realized Alice had moved to the back seat, rubbing small circles in my back.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem, plus your emotions are making Jasper go crazy."

I blushed.

"Sorry Jasper…Just worried is all…"

"Yeah, I can tell but don't worry Bella; we will make it in time."

"Okay…"

I felt a wave of calm hit me.

"Thank you Jasper."

"No problem."

I inhaled and exhaled, forgetting to breathe from the time we've been in the car, but that doesn't matter because I don't really need to breathe but it feels good anyway.

"So Bella, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much…Actually I didn't have to do anything…I had some friends-"

"Your werewolf friend Jacob." Alice interrupted.

"Yes and his pack."

"You were with more than ONE WEREWOLF!?"

"Yeah, a whole tribe, they-"

"So what you're saying is that, you've been spending time with uncontrollable dogs?!"

"They're not uncontrollable. They're my friends, well Jacob was but the tribe just helped with the Charlie stuff, they couldn't get past the fact that I was a vampire so I didn't see them much."

"First vampires and now werewolves… Really, Bella, when Edward said you were a danger magnet, he wasn't kidding." Jasper said.

They both laughed but I just stared back out the window.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I suddenly feel depressed and even more worried."

"Oh, sorry I'll try and block it."

"Bella, we'll get there in time."

"Are we? I mean what if we don't make it in time and he… dies?"

"We will get there in time… we have too."

"Can you not see anything in your visions?"

"No, he's still deciding…It's all blurry."

"I'm sorry guys…"

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Yeah what could you possibly be sorry for?"

"All of this…It's all my fault…I mean if I didn't cut you guys out of my life and just stopped being stubborn and forgiven him, you guys could have been spared all of this...heartache."

I was staring out the window when I felt Alice reach out and hold my hands. I turned my head and looked at her eyes. They were full of sadness.

"Bella, before the first time we saw you, at your house, we haven't even seen Edward. He would just lock himself up in his room or hunt. He would refuse to see anyone. This is not your fault. He left you. He made us leave you. This is not your fault. He chose to be stupid. So please don't blame yourself. It'll make Edward hate himself even more."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

* * *

We reached the airport and got on the plane without a problem, I let Jasper and Alice unwillingly pay for my air fair and were in Italy in no time.

**(A/N: I took most of this part from New Moon, with a little changes.)**

"Bella, lets go through this one more time. Palazzo dei Priori, the clock tower is where Edward will be. Right under north of the square. There's a narrow alleyway on the right, and he'll be in the shadow there. You have to get his attention before he can move into the sun. You have to stay in the shadow too or else we'll have a problem with the Volturi."

"Okay."

"Leave…Now!"

And I was off.

I ran through thousands of people, all kinds of people, children, adults and the elderly. I didn't hit on single person.

My new vampire abilities got me through the crowd fast enough for them not to see me and to not trip or fall or hit anyone on the way.

I saw the clock tower, ran under into the shadow and went north. There he was. His eyes were closed and he was stepping into the light.

Crash.

Our collision made a loud bang just like in the Cullen's baseball game.

We were on the ground. I was on top and Edward under me.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Edward stared at me in surprise that changed into his stupid crooked smile.

Before I knew it, he kissed me.

_You finally find you and I collide._

* * *

I guess you can review on this crappy update...


End file.
